Pesadillas
by Zepol
Summary: Percy y Annabeth han conseguido salir del Tártaro. Sin embargo, eso no significa que todos los horrores a los que se enfrentaron se hayan quedado bajo tierra.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo de Percy Jackson pertenecen a Rick Riordan

* * *

**Pesadillas**

Se despertó con un grito, empapado de sudor. Se incorporó en la cama y se frotó los ojos con las manos, como si así pudiera borrar de su mente las imágenes horribles de sus sueños. Podía notar el cansancio en su cuerpo, sus párpados cerrándose y una voz en su cabeza que le decía que volviese a tumbarse en la cama, que lo necesitaba. Pero sabía que no podía. Por mucho que lo intentase no se volvería a quedar dormido esa noche, porque nada más cerrase los ojos esas imágenes volverían, impidiéndole descansar, aterrorizándolo, haciéndole revivir todos los horrores otra vez.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, y se levantó de la cama. Con mucho sigilo, abrió la puerta de su camarote, no sin antes comprobar que su espada seguía en el bolsillo del pantalón del pijama bajo la apariencia de un bolígrafo. Se deslizó por el pasillo sin hacer ningún ruido, y cuando llegó ante la puerta que buscaba la abrió con cuidado, aunque no pudo evitar que chirriase un poco al abrirla. Con un poco de suerte nadie lo habría oído. Cerró muy lentamente, para evitar cualquier otro sonido que pudiese indicar a los demás que había alguien merodeando por el barco en mitad de la noche. Una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada, se dio la vuelta para mirar la habitación. Sin embargo, se encontró con la fría hoja de un cuchillo presionando contra su cuello.

—¡Percy! —exclamó Annabeth cuando reconoció al chico que se había colado en la habitación, e inmediatamente retiró el cuchillo y se lo guardó en el cinturón.

—Yo no… no podía dormir y… —los ojos de Percy se humedecieron y se le quebró la voz. Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla.

Annabeth envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo abrazó con fuerza. Percy enterró la cabeza en su pelo y comenzó a llorar. A Annabeth se le partió el corazón al verlo así. Después de tanto tiempo juntos, no necesitaban palabras para entenderse. Ella sabía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando Percy. También tenía las pesadillas, le era imposible cerrar los ojos sin volver recordar todo lo que habían pasado allí abajo. Después de regresar estaba tan exhausta que se había dormido nada más tocar el colchón, pero después de varias horas de sueño reparador los monstruos comenzaron a aparecer. Y así había sido desde entonces. No dormía más de dos horas seguidas, y siempre se despertaba temblando y sudando. Entonces se levantaba de la cama y buscaba algo con lo que entretenerse, hasta que estaba tan cansada que no le quedaba más remedio que volver a meterse en la cama. Más de una vez se había quedado frita con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y un libro entre las manos. Eso no hacía las pesadillas menos horribles. Tras la primera noche había ido a la armería del barco en busca de un nuevo cuchillo. Cierto que tenía su espada, pero era más cómodo dormir con el cuchillo y nunca venía mal tener un arma de repuesto. Además había días que las pesadillas eran peores y se despertaba gritando y llorando y tardaba varios minutos en calmarse.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo abrazando a Percy, podían haber sido tanto dos minutos como varias horas. Cuando finalmente dejó de llorar, se separó un poco de ella y la miró sus preciosos ojos verde mar, aún húmedos y enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

—Te quiero, Annabeth —le susurró—. Por favor, no me dejes nunca.

—No lo haré, tranquilo —le respondió ella—. Yo también te quiero.

Percy le dio un suave beso en la frente y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola de nuevo. Ella dejó que le envolviese con sus brazos mientras respiraba el aroma a mar que desprendía todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, y en ese momento sintió que nada ni nadie podría separarlos, que juntos podrían hacer frente a cualquier situación que les presentase y salir airosos. Disfrutó de ese instante hasta que la voz de su novio la devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Annabeth se giró para ver el lugar al que Percy miraba con el ceño fruncido. En una esquina del camarote había una mesa cubierta de libros de diferentes tamaños, algunos abiertos y otros cerrados y apilados en distintos montones. También había papeles por todas partes, en la mesa, dentro de los libros, en el suelo… Su espada estaba apoyada en un lateral del mueble.

—Tampoco podía dormir —dijo pasándose una malo por su despeinada melena rubia, contemplando el desorden tan impropio de ella.

—¿Y entonces te has puesto a hacer aviones de papel? —preguntó Percy esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, lo que le valió un buen golpe en el hombro por parte de la chica.

—No, sesos de alga —se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró—. Como el portátil de Dédalo se perdió he tenido que volver a los libros y el papel.

Se recostó en la pared y no pudo reprimir en bostezo. Llevaría despierta más de dos horas. No debía faltar mucho hasta que el sueño pudiese con ella y acabase cayendo dormida.

—Estás cansada —dijo Percy. No era una pregunta, tan solo una simple afirmación.

—Tú también.

—Pero yo no me dedico a leer libros enormes ni a idear planes o lo que se que estés haciendo en mitad de la noche —Percy se sentó a su lado en la cama, también con espalda apoyada en la pared.

Annabeth no le respondió, ni le miró, siguió con los ojos fijos en algún punto del infinito. Durante unos instantes ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Los ojos de Percy ya estaban empezando a cerrarse cuando Annabeth habló y lo sacó de su sopor.

—Nunca pensé que fuera posible tener miedo a dormir —dijo, en voz tan baja que si hubiese habido alguien en la habitación aparte de ellos dos no lo habría oído.

Percy meditó unos segundos sus palabras. No necesitaba preguntar para saber a qué se refería. Era horrible. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos estaba de nuevo allí, de nuevo en el Tártaro y todos sus horrores. Y estaba seguro de que Annabeth le ocurría lo mismo. Pero necesitaban dormir y descansar. ¿Cómo sino podrían hacer frente a la tarea que tenían encima?

—No podemos seguir así, Annabeth —las palabras salieron de su boca sin darse cuenta—. Ha pasado solo un día. ¿Cómo estaremos cuando lleguemos a Grecia después de haber luchado contra unos cuantos monstruos por el camino? Necesitamos dormir, aunque sea…

—Lo sé, Percy —le interrumpió ella, mirando por fin a la cara—. Ya lo había pensado. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que… bueno… ya sabes… dormir es como… como volver allí —suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Percy la observó en silencio. Estaba pálida y demacrada, y tenía unas ojeras enormes. Pero aún así, allí, con los ojos cerrados, las manos cerradas en puños y una expresión inconsciente de determinación en el rostro parecía alguien que aún está dispuesto a luchar, a pesar de que es evidente de que la vida le ha dado muchos palos y motivos más que suficientes para rendirse y abandonarlo todo.

—Annabeth —murmuró Percy. La chica abrió los ojos y lo miró, la determinación que Percy había percibido un instante antes ya no estaba, en su lugar había cansancio, pero él, al verla ella, había recuperado su fuerza y su optimismo—. Vamos a llegar a Grecia, vamos a derrotar a Gea y a sus gigantes y a todos los que se pongan en nuestro camino. Y cuando lo hagamos, vamos a volver a casa. Y entonces las pesadillas desparecerán. Pueden tardar días, meses o años, pero sé que desparecerán.

Lo dijo con tanta convicción, tan seguro de que lo que decía era cierto, que a Annabeth no le quedó más remedio que creerle. Podía haberle dado mil y un argumentos por los que eso no pasaría y mil y una dificultades, pero en ese momento parecían insuficientes. Nada parecía servir para negar que lo que Percy acababa de decir fuese a pasar. Y eso le dio ánimos, más que cualquier otra cosa que alguien pudiese decir o hacer. Y por una vez de que habían caído al Tártaro se olvidó del miedo. En ese momento solo quería dormir. Y estar al lado de Percy, claro.

—¿Sabes, Percy? Hegde ya no está, así que no creo que a nadie le importe que te quedes aquí esta noche.

—Yo… claro, si a ti no te importa —intentó que su tono de voz sonase casual, pero la verdad es no había nada que le apeteciese menos que tener que volver a su camarote vacío y pasar la noche allí solo.

—Por supuesto que no me importa, sesos de alga —se acercó más a él y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Luego se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta la mesa para coger su espada. Las posibilidades de un monstruo los atacase en cualquier momento aumentaban conforme se acercaban a Grecia, así que siempre procuraba mantener su espada cerca. Cuando se giró para volver a la cama no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Percy estaba tumbado boca abajo, con la boca abierta y aparentemente dormido como un tronco. Annabeth dejó su arma en un lugar donde pudiese cogerla fácilmente y se tumbó a su lado, con un brazo sobre su cintura. Se durmió en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada.

Esa noche las pesadillas no desaparecieron, pero cuando Annabeth se despertaba tenía a su lado a Percy que la tranquilizaba y la convencía para seguir durmiendo en lugar deponerse a hacer cualquier otra cosa. Y cuando era Percy quien se despertaba gritando, Annabeth se encargaba de evitar que rompiese a llorar en silencio o se levantase de la cama de un salto para matar a los monstruos invisibles por todo el camarote.


End file.
